Princess Style Pretty Cure!
Princess Style Pretty Cure! (プリンセススタイルプリキュア！''PurinsesuSutairuPurikyua!) is a crossover between CureKanade's Cute Style Pretty Cure! and DaisyandMangaForever's Princess Power Pretty Cure!. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Characters Cures Princess Power Pretty Cure! 'Princess Emily (プリンセスエミリー'' Purinsesuemirī'') - Emily is the loving princess of the Heart Kingdom. Ever since she was young, she adored hearts and love. She got very crazy with it, having 5 servants because "Heart" is spelled with 5 letters, or naming her pet Heart, or wearing anything with pink hearts on it ''only ''- and she's picky on ''that, ''too! She's very nice, but occasionally demanding. She has a mother, father, sister, and brother. She is kind to everyone in her kingdom, and has powers related to love without a Cure form. She also likes fashion and animals. Her alter ego is '''Cure Love (キュアラブ Kyua Rabu), her theme colors are pink, red, and violet red'', ''and her powers are love and hearts. Princess Kaitlan Princess Shelby Princess Ella Cute Style Pretty Cure! Himura Chiyo (緋村 千代 Himura Chiyo) is a normal fifteen year old girl who isn't popular but not an outcast either. She is fun to hang around and has plenty of friends, including Hatsumi. Chiyo likes manga, music and fashion, who designs the clothes. She and Hatsumi makes the school fashion show and lets anyone who likes modelling get up on stage, not just the pretty girls. She works as a sales girl at a boutique and dreams of becoming a top of the line fashion designer. She lives with her parents and three brothers in a two story house. Her alter ego is Cure Style, her theme colour is pink, and her powers are related to healing. Wakahisa Hatsumi (若久 初美 Wakahisa Hatsumi) is a sporty fifteen year old girl who is popular and loves joking around. She may be popular, but hangs around a small group of friends, which includes Chiyo. Hatsumi likes the sport hockey and describes it as soccer with weapons. She also love creating the clothes Chiyo designs and works as a hockey coach. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother one week and her father the other. Her alter ego is''' Cure Fashion', her theme colour is blue, and her powers are related to strength. Akiyama Koyomi (秋山 暦 ''Akiyama Koyomi) first appears in Episode 21 as a new girl in Chiyo and Hatsumi's science class. She is later revealed to be the mysterious yellow Cure,' Cure Boutique'. She is a shy, smart african-american girl who moved to Japan when was twelve because her parents and little brother were killed in a train accident. Ever since then, Koyomi has lived with her strict aunt and rather fights alone than fight with the duo. Around Episode 28, she finally comes to her senses that she will lose if she fights alone so she joins the duo and makes the team a trio. Her theme colour is yellow and her powers are related to light. Category:Fan Series Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:CureKanade